Late Night Lightning
by StoppedChaos
Summary: Roxas is afraid of lightning. The usual- climbing into bed with Axel. But this time is different. AkuRoku


He was always on my mind. Roxas. I lay in bed most nights, restlessly. I would stare at my blank ceiling for hours with nothing else to think about but him. He was like a virus, but he was welcome to my thoughts. That crazy blond hair and bright blue eyes. There was no reason to shake him form my mind, beside the fact that I couldn't sleep. I would often realize that it was already 5 o'clock in the morning before I fell asleep every night.

The only down fall beside not sleeping… was that he never really had time for me anymore. I would be coming inside from a mission, ready to wave and smile at him when he would slip out for his own missions. He would cast me a rather fast smile and wave before disappearing into the darkness. Everyday. Some nights I would go to his room just to say goodnight.

But this night was different. There was a storm. A loud and quite active storm, to add. The rain pelted the windows, the lightning made the curtains light up, and the noise from the thunder made the rooms shake. I found it comforting, but I knew that Roxas had to have been terrified.

He was afraid of thunder and lightning, but mostly the sound. Because sometimes I would catch him watching lightning in awe, but as soon as the sound would hit his ears, he would panic and hide from it all.

And so, this night, I was scared for him. I got up from my bed, pulling my black coat over my shoulders and zipping it as best as I could in my sleepy form. Apparently, I hadn't zipped it at all, because it was cold as I walked down the hall. I was in my boxers and t-shirt, like I always was for bed. I knocked on his door, but there was no answer.

With a confused expression, I pressed the door open. I expected him to be huddled up on his bed, blankets around him like a burrito. But he was nowhere to be seen. I checked under his bed, looked around the room, even glanced around in the bathroom, but saw nothing. There was a bright shock of lightning, then a loud whip of thunder, making the ground shake beneath my feet. I tried to enjoy it as I calmed myself from my panic. But I heard a whimper. A cry.

I whipped around again, looking into his room as if to just see him standing there. But no. The noise was so close to me, I knew it.

"Roxas? You in here?" I called out, finally walking to his bed to fetch a blanket. I went back toward the restroom and waited for him to answer, as if he would.

"Axel- ah!" Another sound of thunder broke off his answer. At that point, I knew where he was. I pulled open the small cupboard under the sink and there he was, curled into a ball with his hands cupped over his ears.

I sighed a bit and reached for him. I had sat down in the most perfect of ways so that he could sit in my lap. Once he was there, with quite a bit of fight to him, I wrapped the blanket around his body, pulling it closed against his chest. He hadn't taken his shaking hands from his ears, and I didn't try to pull them away either. I placed my hands over his and pulled his head close to me, pressing my lips to his forehead in a gentle kiss. "It's okay," I whispered, looking at his shaking form with a gentle smile on my face. He cocked a brow at me, unable to hear.

He lifted our hands from his ears, and in that moment, the thunder went wild. He looked as if he were going to jump from my lap, but I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. With his head against my shoulder, I whispered into his ear once again, "It's okay, Roxas." His arms were already around me, under the coat. His hands were cold; I could feel them through my shirt.

For about an hour, we sat that way. I had finally managed to carry him to his bed and cover him up. I had slipped out for a minute to run to my room. I grabbed my iPod and headphones. I rushed back to him, seeing the flashes of light through my curtains.

I pulled his curtains shut and walked to him. Laying beside Roxas, I slipped the headphones over his head, pressing them to his ears. He looked at me, question in his eyes, but I just played music. Easy, calm music. A few classics that made him smile a little. Soon enough, I was under his blankets as well, his body snuggled close to mine. The flashes of light didn't bother him anymore. I knew he was sleeping by the sound of his breathing, soft and relaxed. And for the first time in weeks, I was sleep peacefully through the night.

In all actuality, Roxas was the once who woke me up, shaking my shoulder. He was already in his cloak and junk, standing above me with those bright eyes. I still had my iPod in hand, but it was dead. I sat up and shook my head a bit. There wasn't much light in the room- none at all actually. And I turned to the still closed curtain. No light there either.

"It's still cloudy outside. Thanks… for last night, I mean." Roxas had his hands against his neck, looking away from me and finding something to rest his eyes on. I smirked and stood up, stealing a kiss on his lips, making his face flush red.

"Anytime, Roxy. Really." I wiped my eyes clean or sleep and zipped up my coat, making my way to my room.

Unfortunately, we still didn't see too much of each other. Each night though, we found ourselves with one another, either in our rooms or on the roof- looking at stars. More times than not, we fell asleep up there, woken up only by sunlight. Night became out lives, and that was no issue for me.


End file.
